1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument designed to measure temperature at periodic intervals and to calculate and display the average of those temperatures as well as the time period over which the averaging took place.
2. The Prior Art
There are many instances when it is desirable to know the average temperature as well as the time period over which the averaging takes place. This is particularly true when the recording instrument is located at a remote location which would be visited only at infrequent intervals. It is also desirable to be able to determine the instantaneous temperature at that location as well as to be able to reset the averaging operation. Many of the measuring and recording devices heretofore known have included some kind of recording device which accurately tracks the actual temperature, but which does little or nothing to satisfy the need for averaging out the temperature measurements without requiring the necessary mathematical calculations to arrive at an average temperature.